Chiquitita
by Sheccid PJM
Summary: Hermione está triste, y Harry es el único que se preocupa por ella... ¿nacerá un sentimiento de esto?


**Chiquitita**

Era un lunes por la tarde y acababa de terminar el extenuante entrenamiento de quidditch. Aceptaba que yo era el más interesado en ganar la copa, pero la actitud de Hermione durante todo el día me había dejado muy preocupado. En el desayuno casi no había tocado su avena y estuvo cabizbaja todo el tiempo, y cuando apenas iba a preguntarle que le sucedía, ella se levantó de repente y se fue. Pude ver que había una lágrima en sus mejillas. En las clases estuvo completamente diferente, no levantó la mano ni una sola vez ¡Hermione Granger no había levantado la mano ni una vez! En la comida estuve dándole vueltas al asunto. El viernes de la semana pasada se había ido a medio día, y dejándonos una nota a Ron y a mí que había tenido una emergencia familiar y que volvería el domingo en la noche. De seguro se trataba de eso, pero no podía imaginar qué era. Miré mi reloj: eran las 8:30. Decidí subir y darme una ducha para después buscarla y hablar con ella. Después de clases la había buscado, pero no la encontré en la sala común, ni en el gran comedor, ni en los jardines, ¡Ni siquiera en la biblioteca!. En la sala común ya se encontraba el resto del equipo; lo había platicado con Ron, pero a ese parecía no interesarle el asunto, pues solo me dijo:

-Déjala, ya se le pasara-

Por supuesto que a mí me dieron ganas de pegarle, pero me contuve, Luna, Ginny y Parvati tampoco habían sido de mucha ayuda, ellas me habían dicho que sabían de que se trataba, pero que ellas no eran nadie para decírmelo, que era algo de Hermione que ELLA tendría que decirme, y que si no me lo había dicho era por algo. Salí de la ducha y me puse unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Tomé mi varita y mi capa de invisibilidad, sólo por si las dudas, y salí corriendo de los dormitorios, ni siquiera me molesté en contestar el ''¿Dónde es el incendio?'' de los gemelos. Di vueltas alrededor de media hora por todo el castillo hasta que la encontré en la torre de astronomía. Estaba sola, recargada en una esquina, abrazando sus rodillas y con la cabeza entre las piernas. Me di cuenta que estaba llorando. Sentí recorrer electricidad por todo mi cuerpo mientras me iba acercando. Me senté sigilosamente al lado de ella y pasé un brazo por encima de sus hombros. Al sentirme, volteó y me vio a los ojos, vi sus lindos ojos castaños rojos, inflamados y ojerosos. Estábamos muy cerca. Más electricidad.

-Chiquitita, ¿que está mal?- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir. Estúpido, lo sé.

-¿C-cómo?- dijo, tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas

-Vamos amiga, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿porqué estás triste? no puedes estar así por nada, comparte tu dolor conmigo, no te encadenes a él tu sola, no me gusta verte así.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-Estuviste muy triste y callada en clases y en el almuerzo. Te quiero, Hermione, en serio. Puedes confiar en mí.

_Chiquitita tell me what´s wrong?_

_you´re enchained by your own sorrow_

_in your eyes there´s no hope for tomorrow_

_How i hate to see you like this_

_there´s no way you can deny it_

_i can see that you´re oh so sad so quiet_

_(Chiquitita dime qué está mal?_

_estás encadenada por tu propio dolor_

_en tus ojos no hay esperanza de un mañana_

_cómo odio verte así_

_no hay manera de que lo niegues_

_puedo ver que estás oh muy triste muy callada)_

-Pues.. mira la verdad no quiero hablar del asunto ahora, pero te agradezco que…

-Dime la verdad Herms, me preocupo por ti, he estado pensando en ti todo el día, quiero ayudarte, sabes que conmigo puedes llorar, puedes confiar en mí soy tu mejor amigo y…- aquí me quedé callado meditando mis palabras, la vi rearmada en mí, llorando contra mi pecho, y me di cuenta que no me conformaba con ser solo 'su mejor amigo', yo quería ir más allá… Pero obviamente este no era el momento de expresarlo- y… y quiero que seas la misma de antes, que estés segura como siempre, no quiero verte triste y con el alma rota, quiero ayudarte a repararla, pero necesito que me dejes, por favor Herms.

Alzó la cara y me vio a los ojos, y vi en ellos que estaba a punto de contarme

_Chiquitita tell me the truth_

_I´m shoulder you can cry on_

_your best friend, i´m the one you must rely on_

_you were always sure of yourself_

_now i see you´ve broken a feather_

_i hope we can patch it up together_

_(Chiquitita di la verdad_

_soy un hombro en el que puedes llorar_

_tu mejor amigo, yo soy en quien puedes confiar_

_siempre estabas tan segura de ti misma_

_ahora veo que te has roto un ala_

_espero que podamos repararla juntos)_

-¿Recuerdas que el viernes salí del castillo debido a una emergencia familiar?- asentí, mirándola (mejor dicho, admirándola)- pues recibí una llamada de mi papá, dijo que pasaba por mí a la estación, pero no me dijo por qué. Cuando llegue, le pregunté que había pasado, y me dijo que mi bisabuelo, el abuelo de mamá, acababa de fallecer. Me solté a llorar en ese instante, me dijo que mamá estaba en casa arreglando las cosas para el viaje. No te imaginas, Harry, cuanto lo quería, era músico, me inculco el gusto por la música, por el canto- recordé que hasta hacía poco había escuchado cantar a Hermione; realmente lo hacía muy bien- tenía 87 años, murió un día después del cumpleaños de mi bisabuela, y a hace menos de un mes celebraron sus bodas de 70 años de casados. Deberías de haber visto la cantidad de gente que fue al velorio, en el pueblo donde vivía, como es muy chico, se acostumbra caminar hasta el panteón, yo volteaba y veía muchas personas, muchas flores, y muchas lágrimas. Nadie esperaba perderlo ahora, todos pensábamos que llegaría, mínimo a los 90.

Después de eso se soltó a llorar más fuerte, yo solo atiné a abrazarla, le di un beso en la cabeza y le acaricié el cabello.

-Yo sé que debe de ser duro, pero piensa que está mejor donde está, y que ahora está cuidándote desde arriba, estoy seguro que va a pasar, solo tienes que comprender que se volverán a ver algún día, por favor Hermione, yo te voy a ayudar, esto seguro que se te pasará, estarás bailando otra vez, a tu abuelito le gustaría verte feliz, tu sonrisa le puede iluminar el día a cualquiera. Piensa que va a estar mejor y verás como no habrá más dolor, ni tendrás tiempo para sentirte mal, la vida continúa chiquitita, el sol seguirá arriba, dame una sonrisa y déjame oírte cantar otra vez, ser feliz, aunque parezca que todo se derrumba, y que no lo puedes sostener, sonríe, me encanta tu sonrisa, no me prives de ella Herms, todo saldrá bien, yo te ayudaré…

_Chiquitita, you and I know_

_How the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving_

_You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end_

_You will have no time for grieving_

_Chiquitita, you and I cry_

_But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you_

_Let me hear you sing once more like you did before_

_Sing a new song, Chiquitita_

_Try once more like you did before_

_Sing a new song, Chiquitita_

_(Chiquitita, tú y yo sabemos_

_cómo el dolor viene y se va y las cicatrice desaparecen_

_estarás bailando de nuevo y el dolor terminará_

_no tendrás tiempo de lamentarte_

_Chiquitita ú y yo lloramos_

_Per el sol sigue en el cielo brillando sobre ti_

_Déjame escuchar tu canto una vez más como lo hiciste antes_

_Canta una nueva canción chiquitita_

_intenta de nuevo como hiciste antes_

_canta una nueva canción chiquitita_

_-_¿Me prometes ya no estar triste?

-Sí, pero… dime algo, ¿porqué esa inquietud de saber que tengo?, Ronald me preguntó, y cuando le dije que no importaba, dijo: 'si tu lo dices' y se fue, las chicas se limitaron a abrazarme, pero tú, tú lo hiciste diferente… ¿porqué?

-Porque… Porque… -suéltalo ya imbécil- porque te amo! No podría estar sin ti Hermione, si estás triste yo también, necesitaba saber que te pasaba y… - no me dejó terminar.

Me besó y DIOS! qué beso! yo se lo devolví con muchas ganas, la abracé, sentí su olor, su pelo, toda ella olía delicioso… Creo que después de eso fuimos a la sala común… ¿o nos fuimos a los jardines...?

**Jueves, 8 de julio del 2010, 1:36 AM**

**Hola a todos! este es mi primer fic, así que sean lindos sí?,, díganme en que mejorar, que hacer y todo eso, me gustan las críticas constructivas, el fic se basa en la canción 'CHIQUITITA' del grupo ABBA, y aquí hago un mini homenaje a mi bisabuelo, que efectivamente falleció el 4 de marzo, un día después del cumpleaños de mi bisabuela, con la que acababa de cumplir 70 años de casado, lloré escribiendo el fic al recordarlo, pero se me hizo una linda manera de honrarlo. Cambiando del tema, si hay una canción que les guste y quieran un songfic, pónganme la canción y el artista, o también puede ser el link, en un inbox o un review, y con mucho gusto lo haré, me encanta la música. Por favor déjenme un review! Los quiero, besos,**

**ANDIE!**


End file.
